


Pinceles en el suelo

by jaystomp_virus



Series: Fictober2018 [2]
Category: EXO, SHINee
Genre: FICTOBER2018, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaystomp_virus/pseuds/jaystomp_virus
Summary: Un baile que salpica y un corazón roto





	Pinceles en el suelo

Un pie persigue al otro mientras bailan al son de la lluvia. Los charcos que nacen tras baldosas rotas, como grietas invisibles que también cortan, zapatos que se mojan.

Al otro lado de la acera un joven, de pelo corto y negro como la noche más oscura, salta de lado a lado y luego vuelve hacia atrás aunque la danza no retrocede. Por su lado transeúntes esquivan al artista loco, desenfrenado, perdido, inspirado. No son capaces de comprender que en este mismo instante está naciendo algo.

Algunos podrían decir que la lluvia es música en una tarde cálida de finales de verano pero lo cierto es que allá en donde pisa las esquinas se van tiñendo de sombras y los reflejos dejan de brillar. Gota a gota el paisaje se va transformando hasta convertirse en un mural de emociones.

Alrededor todo permanece inmóvil  y algunas personas se han conglomerado al lado de una farola para observarlo. No se trata de un espectáculo ni una representación previamente ensayada. Lo dice la naturalidad con la que se mueve de un lado a otro de la calle, la mirada perdida en ninguna parte sin ansia de reconocimiento ni apreciación, las lágrimas que se pueden apreciar caer por el rostro.

Como un niño perdido, buscando con cada movimiento la liberación que le diga dónde está su casa y como se puede llegar a dónde no se conoce el camino.

Y yo lo observo, con el paraguas en una mano y el corazón en la otra, desolado por la pena. Sé que no busca cobijo. Tampoco me busca a mí.

Estoy a escasos metros pero me siento como la estrella más diminuta del firmamento.

Si fuera un cuadro, este sería el escenario más hermoso y la obra de arte menos comprendida, lo sé, porque ya nadie pide deseos a las estrellas y tú, te fugaste hace demasiado tiempo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leerlo!  
> La palabra era: estrellas fugaces.


End file.
